The Mission
by Samrit
Summary: Just something form a Chat in FB which was turned into a story by me! Thanks to all my FB-friends for making this possible! Cana, Natsu and Lisanna left for a normal mission. Coming to a freaking ghost town or getting turned to evil was surly not inclued and not said in the missions info! At the same time Erza and Mira are also going on a mission! What will happen to everyone?


**Hi hi! My dear readers! This is a story based on a chat in the FT group I have joined not all to long ago! I am Lisanna there and it is really fun! So have fun reading this!  
**

**Sorry for spelling or gramma mistakes.  
**

**READ ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
**

**********************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**The Mission**

It was a very normal day in Fairy Tail… Birds chirping, people laughint and drinking… until two people shouting were heard…

"I WANT A MISSION RIGHT NOW!" Cana screamed through the guild as she made her entrance through the huge guild doors like always she was carrying a barrel around with her so the others thought that nothing was off with that until…

"HA! Your to drunken to do a mission right!" Natsu laughed as he was about to start a fight with Gray again but only got a glare as answer.

"Shut the fuck up! Natsu!" Cana yelled. It wasn't new. Yelling and insulting was known in Fairy Tail but that Cana took the words 'too drunken' well that was new. But instead of breaking out in a fight like it would usually happen Cana stormed over to the bar, slamming her hands on it. "MIRA MISSION!"

Mira like always smiled nicely at Cana. "Mission?"

"Yes mission! You got me one?" Cana responded even more angered to go on one already.

Instead of handing Cana a mission already she was still standing there smiling as nice as ever. "What kind of mission would you like Cana?"

"Something that pays GOOD!" she emphasis the word good and now everyone knew why. Cana needed a mission to get money for booze again. Looked like someone was broken again…

Natsus ears peaked up as he heard the words 'pays good'. He also needed money again. Nope not for food or rent… he needed money cause he kind of destroyed something again and now had to pay it since Master refused to do so. He walked up to Mira and Cana. "Make it for two people!"

Mira thought for a while before she pulled out the huge Mission log book and looked through the pages. She stopped at some pages but then went on. Cana was already getting annoyed as Mira then finally looked up with a sheet of paper in her hand holding it up to Cana. "Hmmm, how about this one?"

Cana snatched the paper out of her hand and pushed it in Natsus hands the next second. "Read it to me" she commented but seeing Natsus confused look she added "I am not sober enough to read."

Natsu looked at the paper and back at Cana who waited for him to read it out. Well suddenly he caught the scent of his favorite food and his head snapped to Mira. "MIRA, can I have a fire chicken? I am hungry!"

Cana groaned in annoyance and she really wanted to go on a mission already… well Natsu was keeping her from it. She was temed to just slap that chicken out of his mouth and drag him with her or just go without him but then Mira came in with a plate of chicken she placed in front of Natsu.

"Here you go Natsu." She said before she turned to Cana. "If I am not mistaken the mission is about fighting a monster and you also have to rescue some hostages before you can take care of the monster. It's a Team mission."

"What exactly do we have to do?" Cana said as she eyed the barmaid. While Natsu was already digging in his food.

Lisanna who had stayed quiet all the time but was listening finally decided to say something. "Can I come too on that mission?"

"Sure" Cana answered shortly not really paying attention as she was drinking from her barrel. Natsu nodded also and mumbled something not understandable as he swallowed a bite off his chicken.

Mira gave her little sister a curious look. She had nothing against Lisanna going on a mission it was just that she was a bit worried about her little sister. But she let it slip, she knew that Lisanna was old enough to take care of herself. Also Lisanna looked like she was really Happy about going on a Mission with Cana and Natsu.

"Mission?" Erza suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind the three and startled them. Natsu chocked on his chicken while Lisanna stopped in her cheers of going on a mission. Erza eyed them for a moment before she crossed her arms. "Hmm? I am back from solo mission."

Cana stared at Erza and knew in an instant that the scarlet haired woman was about to say that she also come along so she butted in before Erza could say something. "I want lots of money so unless you're doing it for free no more than Lisanna and Natsu."

Erza looked at Cana before she sat down by the bar, ordering a strawberry cake. "Who said I wanted to come along."

Cana and Lisanna sweat dropped at that point and looked at each other while Natsu was still chocking on his chicken, barely saying "Water!" as he pointed at his throat. Mira gave him one fast and he gulped it down all at once. Erza eyed him has she observed his reaction.

"Whats wrong with him?" She asked but nobody answered her really. Cana only mumbled something about, him seeing her and being scared but she didn't say it loud enough for Erza to hear. Instead of waiting any longer Cana started to move in the direction of the door, barrel under her arm and waving with the other hand.

"I am going now! Natsu let's go! Lis are you coming?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Wait! What?" Natsu yelled as he gulped down the last pit of his chicken and run after Cana.

"Yup! I am coming!" Lisanna shouted as she grabbed a small back bag and also followed Cana.

**The three walked along the path to the outskirts of Magnolia ready for their mission while meanwhile in the guild…**

Mira sighed as she looked after the three leaving. "I'll just… stay here then…"

Erza looked up at Mira as a smirk played on her face. She had a brilliant idea and it was good in many ways. "Mira. We can go on one, if you like?"

Miras eyes sparkled as she looked at Erza. "You really mean that, Erza?! You will go on a mission with me?"

"I will take one with you Mira." Erza simply answered as she got hugged over the counter. "YAY! Thank you!"

Erza laughed happily as she got free from the hug and pointed at the missions log book. "You can choose."

"No you choose one Erza!" Mira responded shaking her head.

"Normal or S-class?"

"S-Class. It's been a while I want to have some fun." Mira smiled happily and then added. " Of course I will take it seriously though."

Erza nodded in approval as she went through the missions. "I expect nothing less from you Mira."

**Back to Cana, Lisanna and Natsu…**

"You take the mission and read what we have to do once we're there!" Cana commented as she shoved the paper in Lisannas hand who only nodded and shoved it in her little bag.

"LETS GO THEN!" Cana cheered a she took a sip from her barrel.

"YUSH!" Natsu yelled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"This will be fun!" Lisanna also cheered as she smiled happily.

Suddenly Cana stopped. "So how far is it anyway?"

Lisanna pulled out the paper and started to find out their destination. Cana looked at her and Natsu seemed to be also lost for a moment before Cana spoke again. "Do we have to take the train?"

Natsu fell to his knees clenching his hair as he screamed in despair crying out loud: "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo!"

Lisanna looked up from the papers sweat dropping as she saw Natsus reaction and an evil smirk playing on Cana's. "But Natsu…" She started to mumble as she watched the two.

Cana leaned on Lisannas shoulder smiling but also smirking evilly. "Don't think of Natsu. So Train or not?"

Lisanna looked at the paper in her hand again as she quietly mumbled: "I don't want to walk all the way…"

"Good let's go to the train then!" Cana yelled as she started to run to the train station.

"Sorry Natsu…" Lisanna said an apologizing look on her face as she run after Cana trying to catch up.

Natsu cursed under his breath as he finally managed to run after them.

* * *

**Now now... hope you enjoyed it! And look forward to the next part! **

**See ya oh and look out for The FAYZ on FB! Thanks to all my friends there who made this story even possible!  
**

**********Now all I can do is asked for a review with your honest thoughts...  
**

**********So thank you all for the reviews in the future**** (^.^)v**


End file.
